


Mr. Steal Yo Heart

by LittlebutFiery



Series: The Phantom Groupchats [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Background Haru/Makoto, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partial Chatfic, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Post-Game(ish), The Phantom Thieves REALLY ship it, persona 5 royal spoilers, rating mostly for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: Mr. Steal Yo Heartover 9000:If all they did was talk, it would be fine!over 9000:But I swear to god, if I have to pretend to not notice their overwhelming sexual tension for one more day, I may actually puke.FOR REAL?!:asasdfknfmd WHAT???FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:Ryuji...did you really not notice?FOR REAL?!:Why would I notice something like that?!?Akira and Akechi are pining, clueless idiots. The rest of the Phantom Thieves decide to take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Phantom Groupchats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733869
Comments: 22
Kudos: 607
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	Mr. Steal Yo Heart

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: All of y’all have been so kind and generous in your comments and kudos - thank you!! I’m a sucker for positive feedback so I’m already working on a sequel. Stay tuned!!
> 
> I New Game+'d Persona 5, then IMMEDIATELY began Persona 5 Royal. 200 hours of gameplay later, I ship this probably too much. But hey, Akechi deserves nice things, so here's my part in providing them. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you need a guide as to who's who in the group chat, I dropped it in the end note, so those who want to figure it out on their own can do so!

**_Mr. Steal Yo Heart_ **

**over 9000:** Listen up nerds.

**over 9000:** I’ve got A Situation™.

**over 9000:** I need help.

**what does the fox say:** Why is situation trademarked? That is an oddly omnipresent term to trademark.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Oh! It’s a meme, to emphasize the importance of words. One of my classmates has been using it a lot.

**what does the fox say:** Ah, I see. Thank you for enlightening me.

**FOR REAL?!:** More importantly, what the hell is this chat name? That’s really the best you could come up with?

**FOR REAL?!:** Hold up, most important, what the FUCK are these nicknames?

**what does the fox say:** I second that question. Foxes do not speak, so they do not say anything. What an absurd nickname!

**over 9000:** Inari, do you go outside LITERALLY ever? Do you live in a cave?

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Even I get that reference, Yusuke...

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:**...

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Futaba, change my nickname. NOW.

**over 9000:** Nope, don’t think I will.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** I like the nicknames! Sumire-chan’s is especially good.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Oh! Mine has a cute emoji. I love it, Futaba-chan!

**watch me whip:** Lmao Ryuji’s is too good.

**watch me whip:** Oh come on! Why does mine suck?

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I like yours, Ann-san! I’m not sure I deserve mine, though…

**over 9000:** Nope, you totes deserve it, Sumire. I spent a ton of time picking out nicknames, so you ingrates better thank me for it!

**FOR REAL?!:** Fix our fuckin’ nicknames and maybe we will.

**over 9000:** That’s no way to talk to the god of the group chat.

**over 9000:** But I’m a benevolent god. Come up with something better and I’ll change it.

**watch me whip:** Lmao. Good luck, Ryuji.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Anyway, what’s the problem, Futaba-chan?

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Hey, why aren’t Akira and Akechi in this chat?

**over 9000:** They’re the situation.

**watch me whip:** Ohhhhhhhh, I get it.

**FOR REAL?!:** Huh? The hell’s that mean?

**watch me whip:** Dude, you’re so oblivious.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** I think it’s sweet!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** I agree.

**over 9000:** You just agree because Haru said it!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** That’s not my entire reason.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Haru-san and Makoto-san are right. It makes me happy.

**over 9000:** You guys only think it’s cute because you don’t have to deal with it on the reg!

**FOR REAL?!:** Can someone _please_ tell me what the fuck you’re talking about?

**what does the fox say:** I must admit, I am as lost as Ryuji.

**over 9000:** You guys really are super oblivious.

**over 9000:** Sojiro made me start helping him and Akira with cafe stuff.

**over 9000:** Akechi’s there all the time.

**FOR REAL?!:** Well, yeah, he drinks a shitton of coffee. 

**FOR REAL?!:** Like, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have any blood at this point because it’s all just coffee.

**what does the fox say:** Hm...perhaps that would give me more energy to paint for longer periods of time…

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Please don’t try that!

**watch me whip:** Honestly Yusuke if you need that much energy, just do coke.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Do NOT encourage him!!

**FOR REAL?!:** Anyway, what’s your point, Futaba?

**over 9000:** It’s way more than just him liking coffee.

**over 9000:** Half the time he doesn’t even remember to drink it. He just sits there talking to Akira.

**what does the fox say:** The two of them do often inspire stimulating conversations among us, after all.

**what does the fox say:** I imagine a conversation between the two of them would be quite fascinating.

**watch me whip:** ...it’s legit almost impressive how clueless you two are.

**over 9000:** If all they did was talk, it would be fine!

**over 9000:** But I swear to god, if I have to pretend to not notice their overwhelming sexual tension for one more day, I may actually puke.

**FOR REAL?!:** asasdfknfmd WHAT???

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Ryuji...did you really not notice?

**FOR REAL?!:** Why would I notice something like that?!?

**what does the fox say:** Now that my eyes have been opened to the possibility...it does seem fairly logical.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** So what do you need help with, Futaba-chan?

**over 9000:** I am _begging_ you guys to help me make this stop.

**over 9000:** I don't care if they date or bang or have some weird rivalmance duel.

**over 9000:** But _please_. I’m dying, guys.

**watch me whip:** They’ve almost killed each other like, three times now. Maybe the duel should be our last-ditch backup?

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** I would rather it not be a backup option at all…

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** We’re all friends now, and I don’t want to see our friends fight.

**over 9000:** Ugh, fine. Then we either need to get them to date or bang.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Well, from what we’ve seen, I think we can all agree their feelings are mutual. That’s a good start.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Then we just need to set them up on a date!

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** This will make Akira-senpai and Akechi-san so happy.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** So we need to give this our all!

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Although, I don’t think they’d just agree to go on a date...

**over 9000:** Oh true. The only person better than Akira at ignoring feels is Akechi.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** We’ll just have to be surreptitious, then. Think of it as another heist as the Phantom Thieves.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** We’ve stolen plenty of hearts. I’m certain we can pull this off as well.

**FOR REAL?!:** Yeah, but are we really sure havin’ them date’s the best idea?

**FOR REAL?!:** I mean, if something goes weird, that’ll just make everything awkward for everybody.

**what does the fox say:** Are you implying the other option will make things less weird?

**FOR REAL?!:** Well...I dunno. If it’s sexual tension, wouldn’t getting laid make it go away?

**what does the fox say:** Hm. Perhaps, although I cannot speak from experience. It may not change anything.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** I would actually argue it may make the problem more intense.

**over 9000:** I’ve read enough fanfiction to know that Makoto’s right.

**FOR REAL?!:** Is that something to be proud of??

**watch me whip:** Besides, Haru and Makoto are dating and that hasn’t made anything weird!

**FOR REAL?!:** You just wanna be able to help Akira and Akechi be all gross and romantic with each other. That shit’s so overrated.

**watch me whip:** This is why you’re still single.

**FOR REAL?!:** Fuck you!

**what does the fox say:** Regardless, if we are truly going to tackle this issue as Phantom Thieves, we need to be in unanimous agreement about our course of action.

**over 9000:** Tbh, it’s probs a better idea to at least try to get them together first.

**over 9000:** Sojiro might _literally_ murder Akechi if Akira gets all broody heartbreaky.

**over 9000:** And Akira’s got the feels super bad so idk if just banging out the tension would fix anything.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Futaba’s right. I feel like encouraging that second option would be a disaster, given their personalities.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Yes, I agree!

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I do as well! I’ve had lunch with them a few times...and I think they sometimes go to the jazz club in Kichijoji together? They really like spending time with each other, from what I can tell. So I think that’s the better option!

**watch me whip:** Hey, we’re halfway there then.

**FOR REAL?!:** I guess you guys are right. Worth a shot, at least.

**FOR REAL?!:** Worst case scenario I guess we just let them have that fight like Futaba suggested?

**what does the fox say:** I highly doubt it will come to that.

**what does the fox say:** Let us craft a plan that is nothing short of elegant!

**over 9000:** I’m pretty sure Mona’s got our back too.

**over 9000:** He was bitching to me yesterday about how hard it is to sleep since the two of them are always texting all night.

**FOR REAL?!:** Aight, we’re decided! Let’s figure out a plan!

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** You sound so excited now, Ryuji! I’m glad!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Well, let’s get to work, everyone.

* * *

“Wasn’t everyone supposed to be here by now?” Akechi asked, checking his watch.

“We all agreed on 7:30, I think,” Akira nodded. He pulled out his phone to double-check the time from the group chat, only to see his notifications had blown up.

_Ann: Hey, Akira! I’m super sorry to cancel last-minute, but my agency just called, so I gotta go do a shoot. Show Ryuji who’s boss!_

_Makoto: Good evening. Haru has come down with a stomach bug, so I’m going over to take care of her. I’m sorry we won’t be able to join you. Play a round of 501 for us, will you?_

_Ryuji: Hey man, sorry, but I gotta ditch you guys tonight. Our washing machine kinda busted, and Mom needs me to help clean all this water up before it ruins the floor. Kick Ann’s ass for me!_

_Futaba: Sojiro is the worst and he’s making me clean my room. I told him I was supposed to go play darts with everyone, but he said I couldn’t go until I’d taken out *all* the trash and vacuumed and did my laundry. Worst dad ever >:( _

_Yusuke: I have received a blessing from the muses themselves! An exhibit of modern art at the Ueno museum ends tonight, and I was fortunate enough to be given a ticket today by my school. I apologize that I will not be taking part in the gathering tonight, but I cannot miss the chance to revel in art such as this!_

_Sumire: Hello, senpai! I wish I could come play darts with everyone, but Coach Hiraguchi wanted me to work on the last part of my routine tonight. My competition is next week, so I have to be ready! I hope you all have fun!_

“Based on your expression, I would assume they’re running late?” Akechi half-asked.

Akira tucked his phone back into his pocket. “Not coming, apparently.”

“Who?”

“All of them.”

Akechi raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. “ _All_ of them? And here I thought you Phantom Thieves were the reliable type.”

Akira couldn’t help but laugh. “So much for darts, huh?”

“I see no reason why their unreliability should affect our plans,” Akechi said simply. “We’re both here, aren’t we? We may as well make the most of it.”

“We can’t exactly do teams if there’s only two of us,” Akira shook his head. “Although I’m not in a hurry to get back and help with the cafe...we could always go to the jazz club.”

Akechi hummed in thought. “It sounds to me like you’re afraid to go head-to-head against me. I must admit, I find that rather disappointing. I was hoping for a worthwhile opponent.”

His tone was perfectly level, but Akira saw the challenge in Akechi’s eyes as he continued with, “Then again, if you’re not up to that, I wouldn’t mind another quiet evening listening to jazz.”

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” Akira laughed. “I can’t turn you down if you say it like that. Let’s go.”

“I think you’ll find we’re less evenly matched here than in the Metaverse,” Akechi taunted as they walked up the stairs. Despite his jab, he smiled at Akira when they were inside, his expression warmer and more genuine than the ingratiating television smile he so often wore. “But perhaps you’ll surprise me. You always seem to, after all.”

Akira felt his cheeks flush at what he took as a compliment. Akechi was absurdly good at sliding subtle compliments into their conversations, always looking so blasé while saying things that made Akira’s heart race.

Before he let himself stop to really contemplate just how unfair that skill was, he quickly turned to hand the bartender their fee. The pair dumped their coats at a small table before splitting up, Akechi getting their darts while Akira grabbed them drinks.

Akechi was back at the table with the darts by the time Akira returned. He was wearing that cocksure smile that Akira both loved and hated, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary. “I thought we could start with a round of 701.”

“Start with?” Akira echoed, surprised. “Usually that’s what we end with.”

“Well, if you insist...I suppose we can start with 301,” Akechi sighed. Though his expression was overly disappointed, there was an amused glint in his eyes. “But don’t complain when the game only lasts two rounds.”

“You seem pretty smug for someone who hasn’t thrown a single dart yet,” Akira replied with a taunting smirk of his own. “I hope you can back all that talk up.”

“I’m certain I can,” Akechi said simply.

God, Akira hated how Akechi could be so frustratingly smug, so _outrageously_ confident, without even cracking the demure facade he liked to wear.

No, that wasn’t right.

He hated how much he _liked_ it.

For a moment, he hesitated, that confession on the tip of his tongue, his chest tight with the anticipation, before he decided better of it and simply said, “701 it is. After you.”

As Akira expected, Akechi landed three perfect bullseyes, looking almost lazy as he did so. Akechi pulled his darts from the board and leaned against their table, the perfect image of languid ease as he taunted, “Do try to keep up.”

Akira picked up his own darts, steeling himself. He was _not_ about to embarrass himself in front of his rival.

Well...rival...slash best friend…

...slash crush…

He shook his head, refusing to entertain those thoughts, before prepping his throw.

To his immense relief, all three of his darts landed in a neat cluster within the bullseye. _Maybe asking Chihaya to read my luck was worth the yen after all…_

“Consider me impressed,” Akechi said as Akira returned to the table. “Then again, I should know by now not to underestimate you.”

“And yet you still haven’t learned,” Akira teased.

Akechi laughed. “Apparently not. You keep me on my toes enough that I seem to forget the basics. Not that I mind, of course — on the contrary. Time spent with you never fails to be exciting.”

Akira felt his cheeks flush again, hotter this time. Somehow Akechi always knew — or, more likely, didn’t know, and was just extraordinarily lucky — exactly what to say to turn Akira into a flustered mess.

Summoning all the willpower he had, Akira fought off the butterflies in his stomach, took a deep breath, and managed what he hoped was a convincingly cocky, “I think it’s your turn to put your money where your mouth is.”

“Hm. If you’re so eager to lose so quickly, who am I to stop you?” Akechi shrugged, picking his darts back up.

Akira kept up with Akechi throw for throw, by some miracle, despite how sweaty his hands had gotten. He finally landed his last throw, bringing him down to a perfect zero, and let out a sigh. He hadn’t embarrassed himself, far from it, but he certainly hadn’t won, either. “Well, so much for beating you.”

“If I kept track of our turns correctly — and I’m certain I did — I would consider this a draw,” Akechi said. When Akira still looked frustrated, he added, “I should congratulate you. It’s been a long time since anyone has even come close to besting me.”

“You’d teach a great class on the art of the humblebrag,” Akira tried to scowl, but he couldn’t hide his laughter for long.

“I’ll choose to take that as a compliment,” Akechi laughed as well, that genuine smile back on his face.

Akira’s heart skipped a beat, his brain function momentarily ceasing as he noticed, yet again, how cute Akechi was when he really smiled. He couldn’t put into words why exactly such a simple expression made his face get so warm, or why it made his chest tighten or his stomach flip. If he was being honest, he couldn’t really form any kind of coherent thought right now.

Apparently his space-out was longer than momentary, because Akechi raised an eyebrow and asked, “...are you alright?”

“...huh? Oh, yeah,” Akira managed, voice strangled. He cleared his throat and lied, “Sorry, trying to do the math to see if I’ve got enough money for another game and then the fare home. Not sure I do.”

Akechi either didn’t notice Akira bullshitting him, or chose not to notice it. He simply said, “I can pay for the next game if necessary. Then again...perhaps only playing this one game tonight is for the best, given our competitive streaks. There’s no hard feelings if we tie, after all.”

“Afraid you’ll lose if we keep playing?” Akira teased. “C’mon, you can admit it.”

“Put in a little more practice, and then perhaps,” Akechi said. Akira scowled, making Akechi laugh. “In the meantime, if you’re still interested, I wouldn’t mind going to the jazz club. I always find it more enjoyable when I’m in good company. Given that we’re not playing another game, I’m happy to pay your cover charge instead.”

Akira nodded, so they put away the darts and slipped back into their coats, bracing themselves for the chilly air as they went outside.

It seemed to be a good thing that the jazz club was a short walk away, given that Akechi immediately began shivering upon walking out the door. Akira asked, “Not a fan of the cold?”

“People have misconceptions about hell being hot,” Akechi said, looking as annoyed as he could manage while violently shivering. “In _The Inferno_ , Dante describes the innermost circle of hell as being frozen solid, and I find myself inclined to agree with him. I despise winter.”

Akira laughed. “You’re a little underdressed if you hate the cold.”

“I forgot my scarf,” Akechi grumbled. “And my gloves. I admit, I had been running late, so I ran out without them...not that my punctuality seemed to matter much in the end.”

“Here,” Akira said, taking off his scarf and offering it to Akechi. “I think you need it more than I do. I don’t mind the cold.”

Akechi regarded him skeptically. “It’s only a few blocks from here. I’m certain I’ll manage.”

“Don’t forget the train home,” Akira said, waving the scarf in front of Akechi’s face. “I don’t think getting a cold is going to do much for your pretty-boy reputation. I know I sure wouldn’t find sneezing and a runny nose very cute.”

Fuck. Did he really just say that in front of Akechi? Pretty-boy? _Cute?_ Fuck!

“Well, in that case,” Akechi replied, finally taking the scarf and beginning to put it on, “You don’t leave me much of a choice.”

“I think the words you’re looking for are ‘thank you,’” Akira teased.

“Give me a moment,” Akechi said, focused on tying the scarf and tucking it under his jacket. He then looked to Akira with one of those heart-melting smiles. “Thank you. I truly appreciate the generosity.”

“It’s no big deal,” Akira shrugged. “It’s just a scarf, and I’m not even cold.”

“Hm,” was Akechi’s only response.

Akira frowned. “I’m not sure what to make of that.”

“I find it intriguing, that’s all. You so often go out of your way to help your friends, but never let any of us show proper gratitude beyond a simple ‘thank you,’” Akechi said. “It’s unusual. I find it rather admirable.”

Despite the cold, Akira’s cheeks began to feel very warm from Akechi’s praise. He tried to brush it off with, “Akechi, it’s a scarf. You’re being dramatic.”

“If you’d prefer I defend my observation with larger gestures, I’m happy to do so,” Akechi replied. “Between myself, the Phantom Thieves, and the rest of your friends, it’s quite an impressive list.”

Well, that certainly roused the butterflies in Akira’s stomach. Leave it to Akechi to say something flattering _and_ have evidence to back it up. Well, he hadn’t been an “ace detective” for no reason.

“Maybe another night,” Akira said quickly. “We both know our debates go on forever, and I want to listen to music before the club closes.”

“Very well.”

Akira stayed quiet the rest of the walk to the club, not willing to say anything else Akechi could use to catch him off-guard. Akechi seemed content with the silence, looking slightly less miserable with the additional layer of warmth.

They rounded a corner and found themselves at their destination. Akechi sighed, “We’re here...I for one am happy to be going back inside. Let me get my wallet — I’ll pay for the both of us.”

“I can pay for myself,” Akira waved him off. “We didn’t play another round, so I’ve got enough.”

“Consider it compensation for the scarf,” Akechi said. He handed a bill to the manager by the door and led the way inside.

“You don’t get to keep it,” Akira tried to scowl, but the sight of Akechi wearing something of his made it hard to even pretend to be mad. “I want it back sooner or later.”

“Of course,” Akechi nodded. “I’ll be sure to return it the next time we all get together.”

The two found a table and sat down, ordering drinks for themselves before turning their attention to the quartet on stage. Akira hadn’t listened to much jazz prior to the first time he joined Akechi at the club, but the more he listened to it, the more he enjoyed it. He could never keep up with Akechi’s long-winded explanations of the music theory behind the songs, but he did at least know the rhythms and melodies were relaxing, and seeing Akechi so passionately nerd out never failed to brighten his mood.

“I must admit,” Akechi said while the quartet began to set up for their next piece, “I’m rather glad the others canceled on us.”

“Really?” Akira asked. “I thought you wanted to obliterate Ryuji again. He still hasn’t lived down how bad he lost to you last time.”

Akechi laughed. “It _was_ somewhat disappointing to lose an opportunity for that. And I do enjoy spending time with everyone. There is certainly never a dull day around them.”

“But…?” Akira prompted.

“But quieter evenings are also enjoyable. Sometimes more so,” Akechi said. His eyes were fixed on the group on stage as he added quietly, “Particularly with you.”

It took all of the little brainpower Akira could manage to keep him from staring slack-jawed at Akechi. It was a good thing the club was dimly lit — if it was brighter, there was no way Akechi wouldn’t see that Akira’s face was cherry red, a stupid smile spreading across it.

_Particularly with you_. Akira knew for a fact that he’d be hearing those words in his dreams tonight.

* * *

**_Mr. Steal Yo Heart_ **

**over 9000:** Soooooooooo we fucked up.

**watch me whip:** ????

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Oh no...what happened?

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Please just tell us. The suspense is stressful.

**over 9000:** So, in good news, they’re both COMPLETE dumbasses.

**over 9000:** Neither of them thought it was weird that literally all of us canceled.

**FOR REAL?!:** No shit? I thought they were supposed to be the smart ones.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** If that part went according to plan...what went wrong?

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Did one of them get hurt? Or say something offensive on accident? Did they not have fun??

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I hope we didn’t ruin this for them…

**over 9000:** Apparently they had a lot of fun.

**over 9000:** They played darts and then went to that jazz club Sumire said they liked.

**FOR REAL?!:** Wait, what game’d they play? Who won???

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Um...I don’t think that’s important right now…

**over 9000:** They played 701. They tied.

**FOR REAL?!:** Daaaaaaaaamn. I didn’t realize Akira was that good at darts. Akechi wrecked my shit last time we all played.

**what does the fox say:** There is a certain amount of elegance and poise required to truly excel at that game, after all.

**FOR REAL?!:** What the hell, man?

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Moving on.

**over 9000:** Anyway, Akira wouldn’t shut up about what a great time they had.

_over 9000 added Akira to the group_

**Akira:** Seriously! It went on forever!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Akira????

**watch me whip:** Oh fuck.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** SENPAI, I’M SO SORRY!! :(

**FOR REAL?!:** Well, it’s been nice knowin’ everybody.

**FOR REAL?!:** I’m gonna go into hiding so Akechi doesn’t try to gut me for all this.

**Akira:** Chill out. It’s Morgana. Futaba showed me how to use Akira’s phone.

**Akira:** He’s helping Boss with the cafe, so he’ll be busy for a little while.

_over 9000 changed Akira’s nickname to MeowMix_

**MeowMix:** What the hell! What kind of crappy nickname is that?

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Have you seen the rest of ours??

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** If Mona-chan is on Akira’s phone, won’t he see the chat log?

**over 9000:** Nah. I’ve got everything set up to delete this group chat from his phone when I tell it to. He’ll never know.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Morgana-senpai, if I may ask...how are you typing?

**MeowMix:** Never underestimate the adaptable skills of a Phantom Thief!

**over 9000:** He’s using voice-to-text.

**MeowMix:** Oh, come on! You didn’t need to tell them!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Moving. On.

**over 9000:** Lol, sorry.

**over 9000:** Did I already say that Akira gave Akechi his scarf? Akechi forgot his.

**what does the fox say:** Truly a noble gesture.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I’m not surprised he’s so chivalrous!

**over 9000:** Yeah, apparently Akechi is a little bitch about the cold.

**over 9000:** Akira tried to hide from us how super gay he was for seeing Akechi wearing something of his, but it was just too powerful of a vibe.

**MeowMix:** He might be cool and collected as Joker, but as Akira he’s just a mess.

**MeowMix:** I think even Boss was getting tired of it.

**watch me whip:** So all of this sounds like it went super well. Why’d you say we fucked up?

**over 9000:** So the plan was to get them together to make the sexual tension go away, right?

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Well, to encourage a relationship. They deserve to be happy!

**FOR REAL?!:** Yeah it was to get rid of the sexual tension. So you stop bitching about it.

**what does the fox say:** The primary goal was to push them towards their happiness. Relieving the tension is secondary.

**over 9000:** Dude no, getting rid of the sexual tension is waaaaaaay more important.

**over 9000:** Anyway, I can’t stress enough how CATASTROPHICALLY this backfired.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** What do you mean? We can’t immediately expect them to want to be in a relationship.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** This sounds like it was an excellent first step.

**over 9000:** Bruh, no.

**over 9000:** The sexual tension is SO MUCH WORSE.

**over 9000:** I literally want to die.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Don’t say that, Futaba-san!

**over 9000:** Ok fine not literally.

**over 9000:** But like. I didn’t think it could get worse. And yet, here we are.

**FOR REAL?!:** You’re probs just exaggerating.

**MeowMix:** She’s not.

**MeowMix:** I was already sleeping on the couch because they wouldn’t stop texting all night. The phone light makes it so hard to sleep!

**MeowMix:** But now they’ve started _talking_ until like midnight! Like, phone calls!

**MeowMix:** I have to sleep down in the cafe!!

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** This still sounds like an improvement to me! Like Makoto said, we can’t just make them want to be together right away.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** She and I did the same thing Akira and Akechi-kun are doing, until I realized she liked me!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** And I realized the same. It wasn’t long after that that I asked her on a date.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** And the rest is history! :)

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** :)

**FOR REAL?!:** Ugh, romantic shit. Blech.

**watch me whip:** And yet again, this is why you’re single.

**FOR REAL?!:** You don’t get to talk! You’re single too!

**what does the fox say:** Communicating over the phone is delightful, but from my understanding, physically spending time is important for a relationship as well.

**over 9000:** Yeah no we got that covered too.

**over 9000:** I shit you not, Akechi was here the ENTIRE time the cafe was open yesterday. Not even for coffee. He just...was there.

**MeowMix:** I mean, to his credit, he did let Akira do his job. He just sat there and read his book when there were other customers.

**over 9000:** Akira was fucking useless though. Akechi was wearing his scarf when he came in and like, Akira’s IQ instantly dropped to potato.

**MeowMix:** Yeah...now that you mention it, Boss seemed really irritated with him. He kept burning the coffee.

**over 9000:** Because they kept giving each other these Romeo and Juliet style pining glances the WHOLE TIME! They weren’t even stealthy about it!

**over 9000:** And when there weren’t any customers they wouldn’t stop talking and holy fuck you can cut this tension with a knife.

**over 9000:** We have to make this better, stat. I might actually die otherwise.

**watch me whip:** Okay but I don’t think that first try was all bad.

**watch me whip:** Like, now we DEFINITELY know we’re not just making it up.

**FOR REAL?!:** Did we ever think we did?

**watch me whip:** Shut up! If there’s one thing you should’ve learned from Akechi by now it’s that you need evidence before you just say shit!

**what does the fox say:** Yes, this is true. I know I certainly would not want to have to explain a misunderstanding of this scale to Akira and Akechi.

**FOR REAL?!:** Ok fine whatever. But we weren’t wrong.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Well, now that we’re positive, what’s our next step?

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I’m sorry if I’m being pushy...I just really want to see them happy!

**over 9000:** Aw, Sumire ships it.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I’m sorry?

**over 9000:** They’re a ship. You support it. So you ship them.

**what does the fox say:** A ship? They are nothing of the sort. And we cannot ship a person anywhere.

**over 9000:** Jeez, do NONE of you guys read fanfiction??

**over 9000:** A ship. A relationship. If you want it to happen, you ship it.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Oh! Then yes! I definitely ship them!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** It sounds like we all ship them.

**over 9000:** I am so screenshotting this. I never thought I’d get Makoto to say she shipped something.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Absolutely not! Do not screenshot this!

**over 9000:** Too late.

**what does the fox say:** Moving on, Sumire poses an excellent question. They have often spent time alone together, and yet still seem unaware their feelings are mutual.

**what does the fox say:** I am not certain of how we could best offer them that realization.

**FOR REAL?!:** I mean, I ain’t surprised Akira doesn’t know Akechi likes him. It’s so fuckin’ hard to tell what Akechi’s thinking.

**FOR REAL?!:** Since he still tries to pull that ‘cool and collected’ bullshit around all of us.

**FOR REAL?!:** Even though we’ve seen him like, COMPLETELY off his shit.

**MeowMix:** Ryuji has a point. Although I don’t think him being suave is ever going to be believable again now that we’ve all seen crazy Akechi.

**what does the fox say:** In fairness to him, I cannot bring myself to blame him for being guarded around us. We were once enemies, after all.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Agreed. I think I’d be more surprised if he wasn’t so guarded.

**watch me whip:** Yeah, but Akechi’s crazy smart. You’d think he would’ve noticed by now.

**over 9000:** The gay panic is just too real.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** It’s easy to not realize that when you’re worried about ruining a friendship…

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Agreed. Haru and I spent months thinking that the other viewed us as just friends.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Well, if the problem is that they think the other doesn’t like them like that...shouldn’t our next plan be to set them up on something that seems more like a date?

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** We all play darts together all the time! It probably just felt like a normal gathering of friends to them, and that probably made them even more nervous about their feelings!

**what does the fox say:** An excellent point.

**FOR REAL?!:** Okay, but it’s Akira and Akechi we’re talking about.

**FOR REAL?!:** If we try to get them to do something even KINDA date-y, they’re both gonna flip and say no.

**FOR REAL?!:** Like, they’re super horny for each other and they’re STILL trying to do this one-upping rival thing.

**over 9000:** If you say those words again I WILL smite you.

**FOR REAL?!:** You were the first one to mention the sexual tension!

**MeowMix:** If she doesn’t kill you for bringing it back up, I will.

**FOR REAL?!:** Why do you even care, Mona? Akira’s like, Futaba’s bro, so I get why she’s salty.

**MeowMix:** Do you KNOW what it’s like to live with a horny teenage boy?!

**MeowMix:** I’m trying not to think about it any more than I have to!!

**watch me whip:** Yikes.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Poor Mona-chan.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Moving along…

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Given that they’re both unaware of the mutual feelings and probably reluctant to go on anything like a date, we need to get them to do something that may not be explicitly for couples only.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** There are plenty of things to do in the city that could be done either as friends or as a couple.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** But some definitely seem more romantic! We can try one of those!

**over 9000:** Idea time. Go!

**what does the fox say:** The museum in Ueno is the perfect candidate. There is so much passion and romance held within those works of art!

**MeowMix:** No. Art is nice, but neither of them like it _that_ much. I think they like listening to music better.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Well, I would say one of the amusement parks, but most of them are closed for the winter.

**watch me whip:** I’m not sure that’s something Akechi would like, anyway.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** The nature parks are still open, but if Akechi hates the cold like Futaba says, I don’t think any amount of persuasion would get him there.

**over 9000:** Yeah, anything outside is a no-go.

**FOR REAL?!:** Man, why do they hafta be so fuckin’ difficult? All I can think of is stuff that my friends take their girls to after like, after dinner and stuff.

**FOR REAL?!:** Like the Skytree.

**FOR REAL?!:** But I don’t think you can really make a whole day out of it, and they ain’t gonna wanna do a nice dinner.

**watch me whip:** Yeah, that’s definitely not something that takes a whole day.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Um...I might have a suggestion?

**over 9000:** Go for it!

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** What about the aquarium?

**FOR REAL?!:** Hell no, that’s lamer than the museum!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** I happen to enjoy the aquarium.

**FOR REAL?!:** It’s just fish and shit!

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** But it’s relaxing! And with all the water, the light in some of the rooms can be fairly romantic.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Makoto and I went there not long after we started dating! It was lovely.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** :)

**watch me whip:** I...can’t believe i’m saying this, but I agree with Ryuji…

**what does the fox say:** Hm. Speak for yourselves. I would also find aesthetics such as those truly romantic.

**watch me whip:** Yeah, but...it’s just...looking at fish.

**watch me whip:** Not exactly super romantic.

**over 9000:** I might actually agree with Ryuji??? The fuck is this???

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I stand by my idea! A little while ago Akechi-san mentioned to me and senpai that he wanted to go sometime, since he’s never been there.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** And a couple days later, when I was trying to figure out somewhere to go with my friends on a Sunday, senpai suggested it!

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** So maybe he also thinks it would be fun?

**over 9000:** Wait hold up.

**over 9000:** Akechi mentioned wanting to go there to you and Akira. And then like right after that Akira also mentioned it as a good place to hang out?

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Yes, that’s right!

**over 9000:** Sumire’s suggestion wins. Everyone else is outvoted.

**FOR REAL?!:** We didn’t even vote yet!

**watch me whip:** No, she’s right. I’m on Sumire’s side now.

**FOR REAL?!:** Traitor!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Think about it. The two of them going together to somewhere Akechi has explicitly expressed interest in certainly has a more romantic connotation than a group gathering where everyone just happened to cancel.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** It’s not quite as obvious as if they got a fancy dinner together, but that’s why I think it’s the perfect next step!

**watch me whip:** About that...how are we gonna get them there?

**watch me whip:** Like, we can’t do the ‘everyone couldn’t make it’ thing again. They’re crushing stupid hard, but they’re not _that_ stupid.

**over 9000:** And we can’t exactly like, just tell them to do it.

**FOR REAL?!:** Makoto and Haru said they like it there, yeah? What if they go with them?

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** I’m sorry?

**FOR REAL?!:** It wouldn’t be weird if you two invited them there since you like the aquarium for some weird-ass reason.

**FOR REAL?!:** And you can like, ‘invite a couple’ of the rest of us.

**FOR REAL?!:** Do it last minute, too, so it’s not weird for us to not show.

**FOR REAL?!:** And then once you guys are there, I dunno, sneak off and do your own couple shit.

**watch me whip:** I…

**what does the fox say:** What…?

**over 9000:** ...the fuck?

**FOR REAL?!:** ?????

**MeowMix:** That’s...actually a solid plan. Especially considering Ryuji came up with it.

**MeowMix:** I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m impressed!

**FOR REAL?!:** Why the hell are you all so surprised???

**what does the fox say:** Would you like the list in alphabetical or chronological order?

**FOR REAL?!:** Fuck off, Yusuke.

**over 9000:** Clearly Ryuji is borrowing the brain cell Akechi and Akira aren’t using rn.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I think it’s a great idea!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** I agree. Haru and I are happy to help.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** We’ll play our parts perfectly!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** And they have a new exhibit that will be fun to go see.

**over 9000:** Soooo we need to do this stat before I kill one of them for being so fucking cringe-worthy pining.

**watch me whip:** It’s already Thursday, so maybe this weekend? What about Saturday after school?

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** That sounds perfect!

**what does the fox say:** We look forward to your success on this mission!

**MeowMix:** I can’t stress enough that we can’t fail. My sanity and Futaba’s relies on this.

**MeowMix:** We’re counting on you.

* * *

A wave of warm air hit Akechi as he stepped inside the aquarium, making him sigh in relief. This had been a harsher winter than most, and he couldn’t possibly be more excited for the eventual arrival of spring.

Akechi wasn’t even certain who he should be looking to meet up with — all he knew was that Makoto had texted him at lunch to ask if he wanted to go to Shinagawa after school with her and Haru and whoever else responded in time. She hadn’t gotten back to him with any more details beyond that, and he hadn’t had a chance to check his messages.

“Akechi-kun!” Haru’s familiar voice called.

Akechi turned and saw her waving at him, Makoto close beside her as always. He headed towards them, belatedly realizing that Akira was standing on Haru’s other side, scrolling through something on his phone.

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Haru exclaimed with a big smile as he reached them. “I don’t think it’s going to be anyone but the four of us...we should have planned ahead better. I’m sorry…”

“It’s no problem. Whether or not this was meticulously planned, I have the feeling an outing such as this wouldn’t appeal to everyone,” Akechi said, offering his own signature smile.

Makoto laughed. “You’re not wrong. Ryuji and Futaba said it was a lame idea.”

“I must admit, I’m a little surprised to see you here, Akira,” Akechi said. “I didn’t expect this would pique your interest.”

Akira looked up, tucking his phone into his pocket. “Someone I know said it seemed fun, and they have pretty good taste, so I thought I’d see for myself.”

It took a moment for Akechi to process Akira’s words.

_Is he...talking about me_?

He immediately decided that he wasn’t. There were a lot of other people a statement that vague and innocuous could apply to. Right?

“Well, shall we?” Haru asked. “They have a new exhibit that just opened that I’d like to see!”

“The coral reef one, right?” Makoto asked, to which Haru nodded excitedly. “That seems like a good place to start, then.”

She took Haru’s hand and the two began to head down a hallway, not even looking to see if the boys were following. Akira laughed a little as he and Akechi began to head after them. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m glad you came. I wasn’t looking forward to third-wheeling by myself all afternoon.”

“Misery does love company, after all,” Akechi nodded.

“It definitely would’ve been miserable if you hadn’t showed up,” Akira said. “I prefer having company.”

“I can’t promise I’ll be good company,” Akechi sighed. “I had an exam this morning that I’ll admit I was woefully underprepared for. I never realized how mentally taxing it is to fight your way through a test like that. I would rather fight a horde of Shadows.”

“Makes you wonder how Ryuji does it all the time, huh?” Akira laughed, making Akechi snort. “Besides. I’m sure you did fine. It’s you we’re talking about.”

Akechi shook his head. “You give me far too much credit.”

“I think we’ll have to agree to disagree on that one.”

Akechi could feel his cheeks heat up at the implied compliment. Did Akira know how frustrating he was, always saying the kindest, most flattering things so nonchalantly, like he didn’t know what he was saying? Akechi would say he hated it, but the pleasant flip his stomach had done begged to differ.

Before either of them could say anything, Makoto shouted at them from the end of the hall. “Are you two coming?”

She and Haru were waiting at the end of the hall; Haru was looking at a map of the aquarium with great interest while Makoto scowled impatiently at the boys.

“Sorry!” Akira called back, trotting over to them with Akechi close behind.

The four wandered from room to room, chatting off and on for a long time, although Makoto and Haru seemed too preoccupied with each other to add much to the conversation. Akechi didn’t mind the quiet, content with spending time in a relaxing place with good company.

They made it to a fairly deserted room styled after a pond, the gentle sound of running water the only noise in the room. After a moment of glancing at her pamphlet, Haru said, “Oh, good...there’s a restroom near here. If you’ll excuse me. I’ll be right back!”

“You can go on ahead without us,” Makoto said, falling into step with Haru as they headed off towards the bathroom. “We’ll catch up!”

“I’m not certain I’ll ever understand why girls feel the need to go to the restroom in groups,” Akechi said as the girls turned a corner and vanished from sight.

Akira snorted. “Maybe they’re pack animals. Gotta stick together to fend off predators.”

“Pack animals tend to _be_ the predators,” Akechi replied. “But, given that we’ve both seen them fight in the Metaverse, I feel that descriptor is not wholly inaccurate.”

“Glad I’m not the only one they scare the shit out of,” Akira laughed.

“Speak for yourself,” Akechi said, smirking at how Akira rolled his eyes. “I certainly find their skills impressive, but I wouldn’t go so far as to call it fear.”

“You don’t need to show off for me,” Akira scowled. “It’s okay to admit they’re scary as hell. The rest of us agree, so no judgment there.”

“What makes you think I’m showing off?” Akechi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’ve always got quips and comebacks ready for everything. It’s harder to catch you off guard in the real world than it ever was in the Metaverse,” Akira shook his head, albeit with a smile.

Akechi knew Akira was right — he couldn’t deny that, especially not to himself. Although, it was less showing off, and more a burning need to not say anything stupid in front of his...Akechi hadn’t let himself use the word before, but...his crush. Akira was always so quick and witty that it took everything Akechi had to keep up _and_ keep from making himself look like an idiot.

He had half a mind to tell Akira such, to defend himself from the accusation of showboating, but instead just countered with, “I could say the same for you.”

Akira laughed. “There you go again. Then again...it’s fun.”

“Fun?” Akechi echoed.

Akira led the way into the next room before saying simply, “It’s pretty hard to get bored around you, since you always keep me on my toes. It’s nice to have someone like that. I think it’s fun.”

Akechi forgot how to breathe.

Thankfully, Akira didn’t seem to notice, as he had turned his attention to the shallow tank by their feet. He was quiet a while, giving Akechi a desperately needed chance to regain his composure, before breaking the silence with a simple, “Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a real horseshoe crab before. They’re actually kinda cool.”

“Y-yes, they’re rather interesting,” Akechi managed, taking a deep breath and finally recollecting himself. “Technically, they’re not crabs at all. They’re more closely related to spiders.”

“Do you know trivia about _everything?_ ” Akira asked, once again leading the way to a new room. “You knew a bunch when Yusuke dragged us to the art museum, and when we all went to Jinbocho too.”

“I have a very good memory for interesting facts, that’s all,” Akechi said, relieved to have a conversation back in safer territory.

“I think there’s a restaurant Ann mentioned that has trivia nights,” Akira said, pursing his lips as he tried to think of the place. “I think it’s in Shibuya? You could probably win enough money to treat us all to the next game of darts. Or maybe sushi?”

“I’ve never thought to try my hand at trivia, but perhaps I should,” Akechi shrugged. “Although I believe you’re overestimating my knowledge. I don’t know that I’d be able to win enough money to treat the whole group to something — more likely it would only be enough for something for the two of us.”

Shit. He couldn’t start talking about "the two of us," or he would veer into dangerous territory. What had possessed him to say that?

To his relief, Akira seemed to think nothing odd of that phrase, simply nodding with an amused smile on his face. “Sounds good to me. In the meantime...maybe Makoto can find a trivia game for the next big group hangout. I definitely want you on my team, though.”

“I’m certain that can be arranged,” Akechi laughed. “I think our only real competition would be Makoto and Haru. Which reminds me...they have been gone longer than I think is truly necessary.”

“Who knows,” Akira shrugged. “Maybe they snuck off to go make out somewhere.”

“While I must admit you know them far better than I do...I find the odds of that rather low,” Akechi said.

Akira snorted. “The longer you keep hanging out with us, the more you get to see the sides of everybody you wouldn’t expect. They’ve _definitely_ done that before.”

“I hesitate to ask what everyone else’s surprising sides entail,” Akechi raised an eyebrow.

“Are you telling me to tell you, or not tell you?”

Akechi wasn’t entirely certain what to make of Akira’s conspiratorial tone, but it worried him, so he finally half-asked, “...not tell me?”

Akira shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

They flitted through the rest of the aquarium, only half paying attention to the exhibits. Akira, apparently impressed by Akechi’s so-called trivia expertise, prompted him for an unusual fact in front of just about every new animal’s tank.

Every time Akechi was able to summon up some useless knowledge, Akira looked thoroughly impressed; every time he failed to do so, Akira would mercilessly tease him.

Akechi wasn’t sure which he liked more.

Eventually, to Akechi’s great dismay, they finished their loop of the exhibits, bringing them back to the aquarium’s entrance. He glanced around the lobby, frowning and asking, “Should we look for Makoto and Haru? Even if they did sneak off like you said...I must admit I’m a little concerned.”

“They’ll be fine,” Akira waved him off. “Is it crappy that I’m kind of glad they snuck off?”

“I don’t follow,” Akechi raised an eyebrow.

“Kind of like what you said when everybody ditched us last week — it’s fun to be around everybody, but sometimes it’s better to be alone,” Akira said. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Haru and Makoto, but...I’m honestly pretty glad I got to hang out with just you instead of having to try to not third-wheel.”

Akechi figured he really should be used to Akira catching him off-guard at this point. As Akira, as Joker, as a friend, as a rival...he was the only person Akechi could never really seem to predict. Half the time he’d do anything to see Akira’s ridiculous cocky smile, and the other half of the time he wanted to smack it off his face. It was both infuriating and irresistable.

But once again, here he was, caught off-guard and stunned speechless by Akira’s simple statement. It shouldn’t affect him this much — it wasn’t exactly high praise that he’d rather spend the time with him than tag along with an extremely affectionate couple — and yet.

And then Akira added, “Honestly, of all the people I could’ve wound up coming here with, I’m glad it was you.”

Akechi instantly felt his cheeks begin to burn, his heart skipping fast enough his chest felt tight. He tried to laugh to hide just how red he was sure he was, but when all he managed was a soft choking sound, he finally forced a smile and somehow got out, “You flatter me.”

“It’s only flattery if I don’t mean it,” Akira replied simply.

Akechi didn’t realize it was possible for his face to feel so warm without actually being on fire.

He put his hands in his coat pockets, hoping to find a coin or his keys or _something_ to fidget with, something to focus on beyond his overwhelming attraction to his best friend, and what a fool it was making out of him.

Instead of the cool metal of his change or keys, he felt something soft.

Oh, right. The scarf. He’d completely forgotten he’d brought it along to return to its rightful owner.

He didn’t exactly want to give it back, but it seemed to be his best chance to change the conversation before he actually combusted.

He pulled the blue strip of fabric from his pocket, somehow managing to keep his voice level as he said, “Oh, right. I told you I would bring this back soon. I am a man of my word, after all.”

“When I said sooner or later, I didn’t expect it to be quite so soon,” Akira laughed a little as Akechi offered it to him.

Akechi hummed. “You know as well as I do that I dislike owing things to anyone.”

“Well, it’s not really owing me anything if I say you can keep it, right?”

“I-I’m sorry?” was all Akechi could say.

“Sojiro went into full dad mode when I came home without a scarf and bought me another one the next day. I don’t really need this one back,” Akira shrugged. “And since you’re apparently so cold-blooded, maybe a backup isn’t a bad idea.”

“Well, if you insist,” Akechi nodded, mouth feeling very dry once more.

Akira glanced at his phone. “Oh, shit. I need to go. Sojiro’s gonna be pissed if I’m not back to help with the cafe in like...20 minutes.”

“You had best get going then,” Akechi nodded. “Give him my apologies if you’re late.”

Akira nodded before bolting off. Akechi let out a heavy sigh, relieved he’d somehow managed to avoid turning himself into a bigger fool than he already had been.

Then he looked down at the worn piece of fabric he held.

He would never admit it, but this was very easily one of the better gifts he’d ever been given. It wasn’t a particularly nice scarf — it was rather tattered, in all honesty — but the gesture itself made him feel warm, far warmer than the scarf did. It was something practical, given to him by someone he cared about, out of concern for him because _they_ cared about _him_.

Akechi took off the expensive scarf he’d been wearing, shoving it in his pocket in favor of Akira’s, before heading outside.

For the first time in a long time, he didn’t even notice the cold.

* * *

**_Mr. Steal Yo Heart_ **

**over 9000:** So I think that aquarium thing went super well.

**over 9000:** Akira was annoyingly happy afterwards.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** They seemed to enjoy their time there!

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Well, as far as we could tell, until we left them.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Akechi texted me later that evening and thanked me for inviting him, which I take as a positive sign.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** He said he had also been concerned about us when Haru and I vanished.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Apparently Akira hadn’t been worried at all. We’ll have to discuss that with him later.

**FOR REAL?!:** Lmao. He probably thought you two ran off to make out.

**whip it good:** And he probs wasn’t wrong, either.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** I’ll remember this when you two ask for my help studying for finals.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Makoto, that’s not nice. Ann, Ryuji, she’s just joking!

**what does the fox say:** It sounds like our endeavours are beginning to bear fruit. Excellent work.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Um...about that…

**over 9000:** What’s up, Sumire?

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I...well, I’m not sure if it’s anything important…

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** But I feel like Akechi-san has been kind of avoiding senpai the last few days.

**whip it good:** What????

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I’ve run into him a few times, and whenever I mention senpai, he acts really strangely. Almost like he’s uncomfortable.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I’m not sure...maybe he’s not feeling well?

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** He didn’t say that senpai did anything, so...I’m not sure.

**FOR REAL?!:** Welp, fuck.

**what does the fox say:** That is a concerning development.

_over 9000 added Akira to the group_

_over 9000 changed Akira’s nickname to The Meowgic School Bus_

**The Meowgic School Bus:** Are you kidding me with these nicknames?? What the hell!

**over 9000:** We’re kinda doing important stuff, Mona, so complain later!

**The Meowgic School Bus:** I have a feeling I’m thinking the same thing you guys are.

**The Meowgic School Bus:** About Akechi being weird, right?

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Yes, Sumire-chan just mentioned it. I’m worried…

**over 9000:** I mean, it can’t be THAT bad, right? Akira hasn’t mentioned it.

**over 9000:** Like I feel like he would’ve said something to me by now if Akechi was being weird.

**FOR REAL?!:** I mean, has he seemed weird when he’s come by Leblanc?

**over 9000:** No, he’s seemed fine.

**over 9000:** Wait. Hold pls.

**what does the fox say:** We are happy to hold.

**FOR REAL?!:** Dude, we’re not even on the phone. You don’t gotta actually act like you’re on hold.

**over 9000:** Ok I was checking something.

**over 9000:** Akechi came by the day after they went to Shinagawa, and then like the next two days after that.

**over 9000:** And then we had game night with everybody. He came by the day after that.

**over 9000:** But I haven’t seen him since.

**whip it good:** What? Game night was like a week ago!!

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Was he acting normally on that last day?

**over 9000:** Um...I don't remember. Sojiro was trying to show me how to make coffee and I kinda had to focus. You guys know how serious he is about coffee.

**The Meowgic School Bus:** I remember.

**The Meowgic School Bus:** They were fine at first, but Akechi definitely started acting weird.

**The Meowgic School Bus:** He seemed kind of uncomfortable. And it just kept getting worse until he left.

**over 9000:** I do remember that part! He left super early that day.

**over 9000:** Usually Sojiro lets him stay past closing, but Akechi left like, hours before that.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** He didn’t really want to talk about senpai when I saw him, either…

**what does the fox say:** It seems even our best laid plans continue to fail…how disheartening.

**what does the fox say:** But where did we go wrong?

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Clearly something must have happened.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** I don’t want to sound like I’m blaming him, but did Akira do something?

**over 9000:** He was being his usual dork-ass lame self.

**over 9000:** All stupid smirky and touchy-feely like always.

**watch me whip:** I mean...that’s probably it.

**what does the fox say:** How do you mean?

**watch me whip:** Well, think about it.

**watch me whip:** Akira is super teasey and touchy-feely with everybody. Not just Akechi.

**FOR REAL?!:** Oh shit. You think he thinks Akira doesn’t actually like him, since Akira’s like that with everybody?

**over 9000:** I mean, do you guys remember how Akira was acting at game night? He was all hugs and sick burns with _everybody_. Like, more than usual.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** It makes sense. Neither of them have really expressed outward interest in each other, so if Akira isn’t acting differently around him than he does around everyone else…

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** He might think that his feelings are one-sided. Poor Akechi-kun…

**FOR REAL?!:** I mean, Akechi is like, allergic to emotions, so I ain’t exactly surprised if he’s thinking that.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** And it’s probably really hard to handle physical affection from someone you like, if you think they don’t like you…

**watch me whip:** Yeah. It probably just feels like rubbing it in, you know? No wonder Akechi’s avoiding him.

**what does the fox say:** What can we do to remedy this? It is clear their feelings are mutual, even if it is not clear to them.

**what does the fox say:** And if this pattern of thought continues, it may jeopardize a friendship they both hold dear.

**The Meowgic School Bus:** Honestly, we should probably stay out of it at this point.

**The Meowgic School Bus:** Any more scheming on our part might just piss them off.

**watch me whip:** I don’t want to leave things like this…

**over 9000:** Mona’s right tho.

**over 9000:** If we try to force something, especially with Akechi being all weird, it’ll probably SUPER backfire.

**over 9000:** And idk about you guys, but I’m not super keen on getting murdered. Or having Sojiro murder Akechi.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** As much as I would like to help...I agree with Mona-chan. We should give them a little space.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Let’s give it some time. If nothing changes, maybe we can try to help again.

**what does the fox say:** Agreed. There were plenty of times all we could do as Phantom Thieves was monitor the situation, after all.

**watch me whip:** Hey, Sumire, you got pretty quiet. You okay?

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Oh, yes! I’m sorry!

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Akechi-san had just texted me.

**FOR REAL?!:** And????

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** He asked if I wanted to go with him to Leblanc tomorrow.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Maybe he just doesn’t want to be by himself with senpai?

**The Meowgic School Bus:** They’re such morons. Avoiding this isn’t going to make it better.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I told him I have practice that day, but I did ask that he try Sojiro-san’s new curry for me.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Sojiro-san said he formulated it especially for me, since I have to eat so much as an athlete!

**FOR REAL?!:** Sojiro’s the fuckin’ coolest. Best dad ever.

**over 9000:** He’s not even your dad!

**FOR REAL?!:** He’s like, the official Phantom Thieves Dad at this point. So yeah, he is.

**over 9000:** I’ll allow it.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Sumire, did Akechi say if he was still planning on going?

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Yes, he said he would do that for me, so I believe he’s intending to go.

**what does the fox say:** Truly a relief. Perhaps they will be able to resolve this uncomfortable tension.

**watch me whip:** I sure hope so. We def need to leave this alone and let them do this themselves, though.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** I trust Akira and Akechi-kun. I’m certain they can figure this out!

**The Meowgic School Bus:** They might be stupid, but they’re our friends. Let’s hope this gets wrapped up soon. For everybody’s sake.

**over 9000:** If Akechi’s coming by tomorrow, I’ll make sure I help Sojiro in the cafe. I’ll let you guys know what happens!

**over 9000:** But pls think good thoughts so this shit doesn’t go sideways.

**over 9000:** Still not in the mood for cleaning up a murder.

* * *

Akechi wasn’t entirely certain why he was at Leblanc. The coffee and the curry were unparalleled, yes, but going there meant seeing Akira.

And seeing Akira meant being painfully reminded of feelings he was now positive were one-sided.

He’d tucked himself into one of the booths, sitting sideways on the bench with his back to the wall as he half-curled up to read. If his back was to the wall, Akira couldn’t surprise him, nothing could catch him off-guard — he _had_ to have the tactical advantage, or he knew he’d lose.

Akechi wasn’t certain what exactly he was determined not to lose. He’d already solidly lost his battle with his feelings, which is why he was sulking in this damn cafe in the first place. It _would_ be his luck that he would have such strong feelings for his best friend, who didn’t seem to notice _or_ return them. He honestly still didn’t know if he wanted to keep seeing Akira or never see him again. Either thought made his heart hurt.

Somehow, the odd compromise he’d settled on with himself was to go to Leblanc but refuse to talk to Akira. He would have been almost impressed with himself for following through with what seemed to be the worst thought-out plan in all of human history if he weren’t busy being so fucking furious at himself for conceiving it. The cafe was closed now, Sojiro cleaning up with the help of Futaba and Akira, and yet, Akechi hadn’t left.

“What’re you reading?”

Akechi jumped, trying to cover his yelp of surprise. Akira was sitting in the booth next to him, his arms propped on the back of the bench, his chin resting in his hands. He was way too close, that stupid frustrating irresistable smile on his face.

“You startled me,” Akechi managed in response to the puzzled face Akira made.

“Must be a really good book if you were _that_ into it,” Akira said. He leaned over the booth, face painfully close to Akechi’s as he squinted at the book.

“It is,” Akechi nodded, his entire body tensing at the proximity to Akira. “I’ll be happy to loan it to you once I’ve finished it.”

He took a shaky breath and added quietly, “I-if you don’t mind, I need a little more space. It’s rather hard to breathe.”

Akira didn’t hear or ignored him, reaching for the book, his hands brushing Akechi’s as he gently took it. He glanced at the title before laughing. “You _would_ read murder mysteries.”

“I _really_ would appreciate more room,” Akechi insisted again, louder this time.

Again, it seemed Akira didn’t hear him, as he said some quip Akechi barely heard and made as if to jokingly bonk Akechi in the head with the book.

The tightness in Akechi’s chest seemed to snap as he caught Akira’s wrist before Akira could hit him with the book, yelling, “I told you to get away from me!”

Everything suddenly became very quiet and very still.

The surprised hurt on Akira’s face made Akechi want to vomit. Akira didn’t mean anything by it, he didn’t mean to hurt Akechi, he was just being his usual friendly self, but _fuck_ , Akechi had been _shot_ and it hurt less than this.

Akechi let go of Akira’s wrist and turned away, chest heaving as though he’d just run for his life. It almost felt like he had.

“Well, uh...I think we...need to go make dinner,” Sojiro said awkwardly. “Akira, make sure you finish cleaning up tonight.”

Futaba literally sprinted out of the cafe, Sojiro close behind her doing his best impression of nonchalance.

Akechi had never wanted to die quite as much as in this moment. He’d lashed out at the person he cared about most, and where had that gotten him? Absolutely nowhere. Now he was alone with his feelings and the person that caused them, right back where he started no matter how hard he tried to run from them.

He felt like an idiot, a petulant child, a _colossal jackass_ …

“Akechi?” Akira asked quietly. He didn’t quite dare to meet Akechi’s eyes, and he’d shifted in his booth to be further away. “I...I’m sorry…”

_It’s fine_ , Akechi wanted to lie. _I’ve had a long day. I apologize. I didn’t mean anything by it_.

No words came out.

“What’s wrong?” Akira asked. “You haven’t seemed yourself the past week. Is everything okay?”

Akechi didn’t answer, and it was Akira’s turn to feel sick. He’d just been trying to joke around, trying to brighten whatever odd mood Akechi had clearly been in, and somehow he had completely and utterly fucked up.

“You can tell me,” he tried one more time, desperate for Akechi to say _anything_.

Finally, Akechi made a noise, albeit a derisive snort. “No, I can’t.”

“What did I do?” Akira half-begged. God, he’d done something, something to lead to this point, something more than irritate Akechi about his book. A week ago Akechi wouldn’t have cared that Akira had been so close to him — a week ago that proximity would’ve been normal. But everything had changed this past week, making Akechi avoid him and ignore his texts and now look so heartbreakingly depressed.

_Something_ had happened, and Akira was almost positive it was his fault. “Please tell me. I want to make it right.”

“You didn’t do anything. There’s nothing you can do to ‘make it right,’” Akechi said. His words were reassuring, but his tone was bitter.

“You’re lying.”

Akira could see how shaky Akechi’s inhale was, how tightly he was clenching his jaw. There was a long silence before he gritted out, “I just told you. You didn’t do anything.”

“And I just told you that I know you’re lying,” Akira snapped, anger starting to rise in his chest as well. Akechi didn’t get to snap at him and then lie through his teeth about nothing being wrong. There was no way in hell that was fair, no way in hell Akira was just going to let them stew in whatever this weird tension was. “I know something upset you, and it wasn’t the book.”

“What can you _possibly_ know about how I’m feeling?”

The venom in his words startled Akira, but when Akechi turned to face him, there was nothing but defeat in his expression. Akechi sighed, shaking his head and internally cursing at himself for his stupid outburst.

Seeing Akechi look this miserable made Akira’s heart break. “Please just tell me what’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong?” Akechi echoed, desperately trying to sound mocking and failing. He sighed again, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice as he went on, “Do you know how difficult it is, coming to terms with unrequited feelings, being so _tantalizingly_ close to what you want and _knowing_ you can’t have it?”

“Huh?” was the only thing Akira could manage.

There was a long silence. God, Akechi could punch Akira for being so oblivious. It just made this all sting even more, knowing how truly clueless he’d always been about Akechi’s feelings. “You’re not an idiot, Akira. You know what I mean.”

Akira knew that admitting he really, truly didn’t know what Akechi meant wouldn’t get him very far. Not with Akechi in a mood like this.

So what the fuck did he mean?

Unrequited feelings...close to what you want...nothing Akira could do to make it right.

Oh.

Oh, fuck.

“Are you...talking about me?” Akira finally choked out.

He took Akechi’s silence as a yes, and despite it all, he couldn’t help but laugh. All of this — the weird tension, Akechi’s avoiding him, this whole outburst — was because Akechi thought his feelings were one-sided? It was almost funny.

“I’m glad my misery is amusing for you,” Akechi sighed, his expression deeply pained.

“No, it’s not that,” Akira all but giggled. The worried nausea had been replaced with joy, and it took everything in him to hold back more laughter. “I just...I’ve thought for so long that how _I_ felt was one-sided.”

Akechi’s face passed through an impressive number of expressions in a very short time before it settled on bewilderment as he managed a very dignified, “I….what?”

“I...figured you knew, and just didn’t feel the same way,” Akira said. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, so...I just tried to act normal.”

When the other boy still looked incapable of saying anything, Akira admitted, “I was kind of worried you were just messing with me when we played darts a couple weeks ago. You kept telling me I was exciting, and that you liked spending time with just me...I just thought I was reading too much into it…”

“I wanted to say so much more,” Akechi said, still looking faintly dazed. “I...was afraid to.”

After a moment he laughed. “I had also thought I was reading far too much into what you were saying at the aquarium. When you gave me your scarf, I let myself hope...and then you continued to act around me the way you do around everyone else. I’m not proud to admit it, but I suppose I...simply gave up.”

Akira’s heart melted at the sight of Akechi’s warm smile finally returning. He loved that smile, and if Akechi was saying what he thought...he’d get to see it a whole lot more. He couldn’t help but blurt, “You look so cute when you smile.”

Akechi immediately turned crimson, but he managed, “I happen to be rather fond of your smile, too.”

It wasn’t exactly a surprising revelation, but it made Akira turn a nearly identical shade of red. The two were quiet a moment, still processing their revelations, before Akira finally asked, “So...does this mean we’re dating?”

“I believe that involves going on a date first,” Akechi smirked. Well, he tried to smirk, but he knew the happy smile plastered on his face outweighed any attempt to look smug.

“Well, then maybe we should do that,” Akira said. He smiled. “I know this jazz club in Kichijoji, and…”

“We’ve been there a dozen times already,” Akechi raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but this is different,” Akira said. “Don’t you think it makes sense for our first date to be somewhere that helped us get close in the first place?”

Akechi couldn’t think of any kind of rebuttal to that, and the sweet sentiment behind it made his cheeks flush again. “Well, if you insist.”

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic,” Akira scowled.

Akechi laughed. “I assure you, I am.”

“Well...it’s Friday. How does tomorrow sound? Like, sixish?” Akira asked.

“Perfect.”

There was only a brief silence before suddenly Akechi frowned, brow furrowing in thought. Akira felt his nerves rushing back as he asked, “What’s up?”

“Speaking of Kichijoji…”

Akira raised an eyebrow, waiting for Akechi to go on. “It sounds as though the night we spent there recently may have been the catalyst for this realization. The night we were supposed to go with the rest of the Phantom Thieves — the night everyone just so happened to be called away to other engagements.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Please. _Seven_ people all mysteriously being unable to make a gathering at the same time?”

Akira couldn’t help but laugh. “They planned it.”

“Without a doubt,” Akechi laughed as well. “Although, I suppose we ought to thank them for it.”

“We do have a lot to thank them for,” Akira nodded. He hesitated, took a breath, and asked, “Can...we add one more thing to that list?”

“Oh?” Akechi raised an eyebrow.

“I’d really like to kiss my soon-to-be new boyfriend,” Akira said, cheeks practically on fire.

Akechi smiled, his heart ready to skip out of his chest. “I believe that can be arranged.”

* * *

**_Mr. Steal Yo Heart_ **

**over 9000:** Well, Akechi lost his shit on Akira right before I left. That was like, fifteen minutes ago. Dunno what’s going on now.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Oh no...I hope everything is okay.

**over 9000:** Tbh I’m kinda scared. Akechi was PISSED. I noped out of there as fast as I could.

**over 9000:** I forgot Mona though. I think he's still in the attic.

_over 9000 added Akira to the group_

_over 9000 changed Akira’s nickname to Meowvelous_

**Meowvelous:** Thanks for leaving me!!! So much for honor among thieves!

**FOR REAL?!:** Morgana! You can hear them, right? What are they saying?

**watch me whip:** What the fuck?? No!!! We shouldn’t try to listen to something that personal!

**Meowvelous:** They’re not yelling, so I think that’s a positive. That’s all I know, and I’m not about to get caught eavesdropping.

**what does the fox say:** We did decide to leave this in their hands, after all. All we can do is wait to see what happens.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** We’ll hear from one of them sooner or later, I’m sure.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I’m certain everything will work out just fine!

**Meowvelous:** Oh, shit. I think I hear Akira coming upstairs. Futaba, delete the chat!

**over 9000:** Mona, you have to give me a better heads up! I’m not THAT fast!

**FOR REAL?!:** Well try anyway!!!

_Meowvelous added Akechi to the group_

**Meowvelous:** So who taught Morgana to use voice-to-text?

**over 9000:** I did!

**over 9000:** Oh, shit. Hi, Akira.

**Akechi:** For Phantom Thieves, your methods are rather heavy-handed.

**FOR REAL?!:** Lmao what are you talking about?

**Meowvelous:** We’re gay, not stupid.

_over 9000 changed Meowvelous’s nickname to useless gay #1_

_over 9000 changed Akechi’s nickname to useless gay #2_

**useless gay #2:** I really don’t know what else I expected.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Hello, senpai! Hello, Akechi-san!

**useless gay #1:** So what’s up in the group chat that mysteriously didn’t include me or Akechi?

**what does the fox say:** We were simply waiting to hear of the outcome of your conversation.

**FOR REAL?!:** SADLKDMFL YOU CAN’T JUST SAY SHIT LIKE THAT

**what does the fox say:** And why not? It is the truth.

**FOR REAL?!:** You literally just admitted that we’ve been in on this!

**watch me whip:** You guys are fucking idiots! Stop digging yourselves a hole!

**over 9000:** I think I can hear Makoto facepalming from here.

**useless gay #2:** You dramatically underestimate me if you think your scheming went unnoticed.

**useless gay #1:** To be fair, we literally just figured it out.

**useless gay #1:** Emphasis on WE figured it out. You don’t get to take all the credit for closing the case!

**useless gay #2:** I suppose you’re correct. It was a team effort.

**useless gay #2:** Regardless, you all have certainly been caught red-handed.

…

… 

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Um...well…

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** Since we have the two of you online...um…

**useless gay #2:** We have our first date tomorrow night.

**over 9000:** OH THANK FUCK

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Futaba, we know you ship it, but please...be respectful.

**useless gay #1:** Lmao, Futaba’s getting to you guys if you’re ‘shipping’ things.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** She was the one who initially made me use the term.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** I’m so happy for you both!!!

**useless gay #2:** Thank you, Sumire.

**FOR REAL?!:** Well, now that that’s settled, anybody wanna do anything tonight?

**useless gay #2:** We have already made other plans — our apologies.

**useless gay #2:** If you’ll excuse us.

_useless gay #2 is offline_

**watch me whip: ‘** Other plans,’ huh?

**what does the fox say:** And you didn’t think to invite anyone else?

**FOR REAL?!:** You guys are jerks.

**(✿◕‿◕) hold my axe:** That’s okay! They just got a lot of feelings off their chests, after all.

**FIST. OF. JUSTICE!:** Agreed. I think a quiet night is well-deserved.

**she’s beauty, she’s grace:** Have fun!

**useless gay #1:** Oh, we will.

**useless gay #1:** ;)

_useless gay #1 is offline_

**over 9000:** Hey so I know I said I wanted the sexual tension gone but I think I regret everything now

**Author's Note:**

> over 9000: Futaba  
> FOR REAL?!: Ryuji  
> watch me whip: Ann  
> what does the fox say: Yusuke  
> FIST. OF. JUSTICE!: Makoto  
> (✿◕‿◕) hold my axe: Haru  
> she's beauty, she's grace: Sumire


End file.
